Boruto: Times to Remember
by Pitch Black4
Summary: Boruto's future is uncertain, Momoshiki alluded to him bearing a great power, but what could it be? As Boruto will find out, every power has its consequences. Some are greater than others and not all of them affect him. He will need to learn to control them or watch as others suffer his negligence.
1. Chapter 1

The tournament was going by well for Boruto. He had won every match so far and got into the finals. Better yet he was forced to use the new ninja tool a few times. It's not that he didn't like it, in fact it was awesome. But he still felt a bit bad about using it. Especially against Shikadai, his best friend.

He would probably have to use it again in this fight. Shinki was strong, absurdly so. Even Mitsuki lost to him and he was one of the strongest genin in the whole Leaf in Boruto's opinion.

The fight was hard. Even with the combined strength of Sarada and himself, they were outmatched. Boruto hated to admit it, but he also couldn't think of a way to beat Shinki. His armour was impenetrable, no amount of paper bombs or shuriken would do anything. Worse yet, none of them knew any high enough rank lightning jutsu to make his armour fall like Mitsuki managed to do.

He even thought they were making progress when he captured them and Sarada threw that fireball at him. It was pretty stupid to hope. Of course he would just use a stronger form. Why wouldn't he?

"Sarada we need to think of a plan."

"Do you have any long range jutsu?"

Boruto thought about it for a moment. Wind Gale palm wouldn't do much and he didn't want to use the tool yet, it would be too obvious. So he just shook his head.

She sighed in frustration, not at Boruto, but at herself. "Well I'm out of chakra, kunai and paper bombs don't seem to work. And if you can't learn a new long range jutsu, preferably lightning style, in the next minute we are going to lose."

Right as she said that Shinki let loose a volley of iron feathers at Sarada. She dodged them and started running straight at him. Shinky didn't even flinch at her war cry and continued sending more feathers at her, which she dodged.

Boruto noticed that the attacks were centered. Sarada was in the center of the feather circle every time. It made it harder for her to dodge, but not even Metal was that accurate. That's when he noticed it. The small patch of iron sand on Saradas back, the same thing he used on Mitsuki. It was a beacon, it helped him aim. And the feathers were all in neat circles… they were still on the ground...he would have taken them back by now if he wasn't planning on…

"Sarada wait!" Boruto called out to his friend, but she didn't hear him, or just wouldn't listen.

In the meantime the Uchiha jumped high and readied her fist. At that exact moment she understood her mistake. Shinki pulled the thrown feathers back to him, or more accurately to the beacon. She couldn't dodge it, she was already airborne.

But Boruto could and had started running towards them as soon as he understood the situation. Even so, he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. If only he could be a bit faster, only a little.

He ran and ran getting closer to them. What he didn't notice was his eye. He activated the Jougan without knowing again. And as he wanted to get faster, unbeknownst to him a blue aura was enveloping him and he sped and reached Sarada in time to use gentle fist and disrupt the chakra flow from the sand on her back. He then threw her out of the way of the incoming projectiles.

To Boruto it felt like he just got a bit lighter all of a sudden. But to the audience he was so fast that the only thing they saw was a blue lightning bolt. It wasn't a long distance to cover, he had already crossed half of it, but the other half happened in an spectators were speechless.

In the meantime Boruto was screwed. He got in and got Sarada out, but he didn't think of how he would get out. There was no time to make a shadow clone and the feathers were coming from all sides so a gale pamm was useless. He was stumped, there was nothing he could do.

'Sarada better buy me burgers when this is all done!'

In a last ditch effort to at least mitigate some of the damage he did a spinning kick. Using his left leg as a center point and extended it towards the ground while bending his right leg and spinning counter-clockwise. He shut his eyes tightly and braced for impact.

It never came. All he heard was the whistling of wind and an audible gasp from the crowd. Boruto opened his eyes and saw the feathers on the ground, or more accurately the iron sand in piles.

"That's my grandson!" Came a scream from the crowd encouraging the incoming cheer from everyone else.

Boruto landed and looked around in confusion. He could see his grandfather jumping around in joy. Sis Hanabi and bro Konohamaru were hugging and cheering. Himawari was jumping and running around. While mum was crying with her hand on her mouth aunt Sakura was patting her on the back. His dad was sitting with the other Kages, with a proud smile on his face.

One thing bothered Boruto. How did he know all of this? Grandpa was on the other side from Himawari and mum. Dad was with the Kages and there was no way he could see everyone that well. He landed away from the sand piles.

He turned to Sarada who was on her feet and watching him in awe. Her chakra was concentrated around her eyes and her center seemed to be less bright than Shinki, she must be running low on chakra…

Boruto stopped in his tracks. He could see peoples chakra pathways!

He started rummaging through his puch, looking for something reflective. Anything so he could confirm his suspicions, but he couldn't find anything.

"Boruto what are you doing?" Sarada asked.

'Sarada!'

He ran towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"Sarada do my eyes look strange?"

"Yea, they're black and your iris is white. Are they supposed to do that? They don't look like the regular byakugan."

"You can see it?! Yes, Finally!" Boruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I told you my right eye was a byakugan!"

Sarada tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean right eye? They're both the same."

Now it was Boruto's turn to pause. 'Both?' Last time this happened only his right eye changed. He thought it was just genetics, since he was only half Hyūga. Could it be that they activated like the Sharingan, one at a time? No that doesn't make sense. Himawari had both her eyes on when she almost murdered him, they also weren't black.

'This is weird! Aaaa, I'll ask mum or grandpa later.'

During his musings Shinki decided to continue the fight. It wasn't over and he couldn't let them stand around for so long. It was only dragging on the battle and giving them time to recuperate and plan the attack. That wouldn't do at all, he was already starting to get tired and his chakra pool wasn't infinite.

While the two of them were talking he retrieved his iron sand and prepared another volley of feathers while they were distracted. He didn't have a mark this time so the accuracy wouldn't be the best, but that was more than enough. With a single hand motion he sent the feathers flying, this time there were so many of them that no matter how fast they ran there was no chance of dodging. A blanket of projectiles was coming their way.

Unbeknownst to Shinki, Boruto knew about his plan as soon as he started pulling the sand. His range wasn't wide, it could barely reach the audience now, what with the adrenaline fueled boost gone. But it was enough for him to notice the small things, he also kept his attention on his opponent during his exchange. Not fully, but in the back of his mind he was notting his movements.

"Sarada, run." He whispered to his teammate while she was inspecting his eyes.

"Why, something wrong?" She went on alert.

"The sand guy is doing something. Don't look!" he started, but the harshly whispered the command."If he sees you looking he'll know. So get ready to run, it's going to be big. He's using a lot of chakra."

Sarada stopped herself from looking behind Boruto and kept her gaze straight. "We can't run forever, I'm almost completely out of chakra. And if I turn the sharingan off I won't be able to dodge his attacks."

Boruto thought about it. He wasn't completely spent, but he was reaching the low point. He couldn't produce a strong enough lightning jutsu, unless... 'No. That's going to be my last resort.'

He focused on Shinki again and saw something interesting. His chakra points where not all active. Then meant that he wasn't using his whole body for the jutsu. 'So if only his hands are glowing that bright, it must mean those are the main focus point! If we take out his hand then he won't be able to attack us, at least not as much!'

"Sarada, I have a plan."

"I'm more scared that you have a plan than the other guy to be honest, but go on." She sighed.

'Hey! I have great plans that work...most of the time.' Boruto suppressed an indignant huff.

"His chakra is focused around his hands. If I can get close enough to block off the chakra points with gentle fist we can win."

"That's not a bad idea. Just one thing, how do we get to him?"

"That's the part I don't have down ye...RUN!" Boruto screamed and jumped to the side, Sarada did the same but in the different direction.

They almost didn't make it. Boruto got out by a hair, but sarada wasn't as lucky. The feathers grazed her left side. Her arm was riddles with the needle-like feathers and completely useless. Her leg was doing better, it was full of cuts but she could still move. Even though it hurt like hell.

'Shit! Think, think, there must be something you can do.' Boruto thought frantically. 'The rasengan! No wait, it won't do much damage.' He mulled over it for a second, but was reminded to hurry up again by radas scream. She got hit again in the thy. 'Wait, that's it! I don't need to do the damage, Sarada can. I'll distract him!'

With that Boruto started making the rasengan. It was small, but bigger than the last time he tried. The eyes were helping him concentrate on making it. Subconsciously he was adding lightning chakra to it, which allowed it to be used as a long ranged projectile.

"Sarada go in!" He yelled and threw the rasengan.

Sarada saw what Boruto did and went in as well. Her leg was killing her, but she mustered enough strength to jump.

Shinki was starting to panic. If he had all of his sand it wouldn't be a problem, but most of it was on the ground and he had no time to gather it back. Dodging would be hard, again he lacked the sand to move that fast and was focusing on throwing more at the girl. He looked back at the swirling sphere and saw it disappear. 'He must be out of chakra!' He seized the moment and focused even more sand into stopping the Uchiha girl and then it hit him. Like a mallet to the head, a strong pressured hit him from the side. He lost concentration and most of his feathers turned back to sand and fell. He had to focus on keeping afloat only to be greeted with a ear-piercing scream and a punch ten times stronger than the previous hit.

"SHANNAROOO!" Sarada screamed her family's warcry and punched the Sand nin as hard as she could. She sent him flying to the ground making a crater.

Boruto, not wanting to lose the opportunity, ran as soon as he threw the rasengan. He two clones and headed towards the crash site.

In the meanwhile Shinki was slowly getting up when he got grabbed from behind. What little he had left of the iron sand he used to cushion the fall, it didn't do much but still mitigated most of the damage. The clone was holding him under his arms so he wouldn't be able to move hile the real Boruto and the clone got to work shutting down his chakra points. They already managed all of his arms and started working on the rest of his body, when Shinki caught on to what they were doing and pulled and expelled all of his sand popping the clones and showing Boruto away from him.

'That was too close! I can't let him get in melee range again!' He panted and pulled all of his sand back and made a cloak around himself. The sand was moving much slower than usual and he had trouble keeping it in place. 'What did he do!? I can't use my chakra properly!'

"Go Sarada, show him what you got!" Yelled Sakura, startling the people next to her.

"That's my grandson! A real Hyūga!" Came an overly excited voice from the audience.

"He's an Uzumaki!" Replied the Kage room.

"Not anymore! He's a real Hyūga no...cough-cough-cough!" The voice tried again, but got interrupted by a coughing fit.

"He said he's a real Hyūga now!" A female voice finished.

"Nice one Boruto!" Sarada exclaimed.

She was battered, bruised and could barely move. Her sharingan disappeared on its own due to the lack of chakra. She was done. Even if she wanted to she couldn't do much to contribute to the fight. If only she hadn't taken the brunt of the hits so much. 'I should have played it safer, used the sharingan less and conserved chakra.'

The audience cheered. Shinki still had a lot of fans.

Shinki quickly turned around and shot a torrent of sand at her. It wasn't graceful anymore. Gone were the elaborate feathers and fists, replaced with simplistic yet brutally strong waves of iron sand. He hated it, it was wasteful. He wasn't like his father, he didn't have that much chakra to waste and he lost a good chunk of his shield doing it. Iron sand was finite. Yet it was very effective. Sarade was showed into a wall and knocked out.

"Sarada, no!" Boruto scream as he watched his friend get taken out.

The attack worked. Shinki was much slower with his attacks and it took a good while for him to get the sand back. Boruto could use this to his advantage. He made three more clones and sent them all in opposite directions, in order to surround their opponent. They threw a kunai with an exploding tag simultaneously, to test his defenses.

Instead of taking them head on, Shinki decided to dodge the attack. He strafed to the side and popped one of the clones. His control wasn't as good now and he didn't think he could take four exploding tags at once. The sand was soft now, it was difficult to make it hard and he didn't want to test his luck.

'Good, he can't defend himself now. All I need to do now is make him use the sand and hit him then.' Boruto made his plan and made two more clones and got to work. On his first step he staggered and fell on his knees. 'Oh, wow. The eyes use a lot of chakra. I feel like I've ran around the village a few times.'

He made the hand sign for genjutsu release."Kai!" but nothing happened.

'Uhh, how do I turn them off?' He didn't know. No one ever taught him to do that. He was about to try again, but was interupted by Shinkis sand. He saw it coming and dodged, his clones using this opportunity to engage.

First they threw more exploding kunais and when he dodged they went in with gentle fist. Shinki didn't have that much sand with him so he was forced to use his taijutsu. He popped them all, but a few got lucky and now his right thigh was numb.

'This is not good, I can't take another attack like that. I need to finish this now while I can control the sand.' Shinki though frantically and pulled all of his sand to him. Then he moulded it into a giant lance and aimed it at Boruto, using the newly placed beacon on his back to home in on him. He was using all of his strength and willpower to keep the lance solid. He was imobile because of it.

"That's not good." Boruto bubbled under his breath.

He wasn't aware of the beacon on his back, it was in his blindspot. So his dodging attempts were futile. After the third time he finally caught on and tried to throw an exploding kunai at the Sand nin, but it got stopped by a piece of sand breaking off from the lance and intercepting the kunai.

"Damn it!"

He was running himself into a corner. He could outrun it, but for how long? With every second he was losing more and more chakra and Skinki didn't seem to be getting tired.

He summoned a clone and launched himself behind Shinki. Then summoned two more close and brought his remaining chakra into a lightning release jutsu. It didn't have a name, he was just releasing the chakra in his palm.

Without a second thought he had his clones launch him with Gale palms at Shinki. He was intercepted by the lance and unable to dodge so he decided to face it head on. It was all or nothing.

He met the lance head on and pushed as hard as he could. He could see it starting to crack, but

It wasn't enough to go trough. The lance was pushing him back and if he didn't do something he was going to lose.

He was out of options. He was tired and the eyes were draining his chakra to the point where he couldn't use any jutsu, not even a clone. 'I have to use it if I want to win, I'm not going to stay in his shadow anymore!'

He activated the Shinobi Gauntlet, selecting a lightning release, and activated it on top of his failed lightning release.

"Purple Lightning!"

It went through.


	2. Chapter 2

He won.

The Ninja tool made him victorious. Thanks to the stored Purple lightning Boruto was able to break through the iron sand lance and score a hit on Shinki, knocking him out. After such a long and grueling battle Boruto managed to pull through.

But something was off, everyone was silent. 'I got caught didn't I!?' he frantically though.

His worries were unsubstantiated as the crowd erupted in a loud cheer. They were simply taken aback by the duel. They expected a good show out of the exams, but no one could have foreseen such an exciting match. Three geniuses and exceptional shinobi already, facing each other. While some were disappointed when the Leaf ninjas partnered up, it still made for an incredible fight. Most expected Boruto to lose and were very surprised by the tricks up his sleeve. Some more than others.

Naruto, for example, was angry. He knew Boruto wasn't able to do such a high level Lightning release. Especially not Kakashi's signature jutsu, which he hasn't taught anyone else, not even Sasuke. That meant that he was using the Ninja tool, the very same one Katasuke showed him. It all made sense now, the water jutsu with no water, multi-shadow clone jutsu when he knew Boruto's limit was four and now Purple Lightning. He was suspicious before, but he didn't want to believe his own son was cheating, disgracing the name of ninja and the village.

Meanwhile Boruto was basking in the glory. Waving to his friends and family happily. This was his moment, he was going to be a chunin now. Everyone will finally see that he wasn't just Hokage's son, but a real ninja. They'd acknowledge him, more importantly his dad would too.

'Speak of the devil'

Boruto turned and saw his father standing behind him. Naruto had a stern expression, his mouth pressed in an angry frown. None of which Boruto noticed in his excitement. To him the only thing that was important were the next few words his father was about to utter. Congratulating him, telling him how proud he was.

Boruto thrust his fist in front of Naruto, expecting a fist-bump.

'He's gonna say it! After all the work and effort, he'll finally acknowledge me! He'll start with "Boruto Uzumaki is…"'

Naruto grabbed his wrist and revealed the ninja gauntlet.

"...disqualified from the chunin exams for using illegal ninja tools!" Naruto said with a raised voice, so everyone could hear.

Boruto was stunned. This wasn't supposed to happen. 'No,no,no,no! I tried so hard to hide it! Please no, not in front of everyone! What will Hima think, or grampa or my friends! Shikadai won't want to talk to me!"

He wanted to scream for him to stop, to do it in private. He'd rather take a punishment ten times as harsh than his friends and family hearing this. He would have cried if he had the strength.

"This gauntlet allows the user to utilise justu's stored in a scroll, that they would otherwise be unable to do." Naruto continued, directing a glare at his son." It defeat the purpose of showing your true strength in the Exams!"

He turned to Lee."We will have to Deliberate how we'll revise the results up to now."

"Uzumaki Boruto is disqualified!" Lee addressed the crowd and a buzzard sounded indicating the change on the screen. Boruto's name was crossed out.

Gasps and murmurs erupted immediately. Hiashi was downcast and started to get up, motioning for his daughter to come with. He loved his grandchildren dearly, but some things hurt even him. He was so proud of him during the fight. He unlocked the Byakugan, quite early for someone not beaten to it, and being able to see chakra points from the start. Not to mention the use of Heavenly Rotation, a very advanced jutsu, and in the air no less. But, as it turned out none of it was true. He used a tool for the jutsu and probably other things as well. He wasn't angry though, just a bit sad and disappointed.

~/o\~

"Mummy, did big brother do something wrong?" Himawari tugged at her mother sleeve.

"I…" Hinata cast a sad gaze at the arena and pulled Himawari onto her lap."Your big brother will be fine, daddy's just a bit mad at him at the moment."

She started to tear up."Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, of course." Hinata tried to smile encouragingly,"That's why you need to be there to cheer him up" She brushed off a tear from her daughters face.

~/o\~

"I can't believe it!" Shikadai growled standing up from his seat and grabbing the railings.

"Ya, me neither." Chōchō was munching on her fourteenth bag of chips. "I mean he was doing pretty good and probably would've gotten promoted regardless. But guess some people can't take a loss."

"What?" Shikadai turned to look at her. "No, I meant our fight. He cheated against me!"

"You sure you just can't stand losing either?"

"No, I'm ok with losing if it was fair. But," he pointed at Boruto," he clearly cheated. Ugh, i should have known there were too many clones! He can't make that many!"

In his frustration Shikadai hit the rail with his fist, only to regret it the very next second.

"I don't know what you're so mad about, Shinki is too good looking and strong anyway. You'd have no chance."

"It's not about winning, Chubs." Inojin interjected," If he lost to Boruto without the glove thing it wouldn't bother him so much."

"You'd still lose in the end, so i don't see what the big fuss is about." Chōchō said opening another bag of chips, mint flavoured.

All Shikadai could do was sigh in annoyance. 'What a drag.'

~/o\~

Konohamaru was looking dejected, feeling that the situation was his fault. Thinking that he failed as a Sensei. Why else would Boruto cheat if not because of him?

'I'm not cut out to be a Sensei. Look at me, I didn't teach my team anything! Mitski is good on his own, Sarada never asked for help. Boruto was the only one and that was only so Sasuke could take him as an apprentice.'

Konohamaru rubbed his face with his palms. 'I should have done more. I should have made THEM do more!'

~/o\~

Even the Kages were commenting and giving the cheater looks of disdain.

All of this and more Boruto could see. Thanks to his newly awakened dojutsu he was able to see everyone's faces in sharp detail. He didn't know why, but the range and focus were constantly fluctuating. He couldn't make them stop.

He couldn't turn them off either.

He'd dreamed of the day when he would unlock the Byakugan, quite recently at that. Whenever he activated his eye, by accident at that, it would always disappear before he could shove it to anyone. And now, when he finally got it to work properly and people saw it, he wished more than anything that he never discovered it in the first place.

Seeing everyone's faces hurt. It was his fault, he knew that, but never expected to affect his loved ones in such a way. Boruto never meant to hurt them, he just wanted to prove himself to his dad. He stabbed his best friend in the back and he could see he was angry, probably cursing at him and saying how horrible friend he was.

Grandpa left. 'Wouldn't be surprised if he renounced me. I embarrassed him and the clan in front of everyone.'

Even brother Konohamaru was disappointed, and he was the only one who actually taught him things.

Even Sarada was watching him with sad eyes. She didn't look angry or disappointed, just sad. She seemed confused, as if she lost something and was just realising she would never get it back.

Seeing his sister cry was the worst, he loved Himawari, he was her big brother who was supposed to protect her, not hurt her. He didn't care if the whole Leaf or all of the Elemental Nations started hating him, as long as it wasn't his sister.

If only he could turn off the stupid eyes. 'Please, I don't want to watch anymore.'

Boruto felt a soft, comforting touch. It was his dad, he put his hand on his head. He really needed that, tears were already starting to pool in his eyes. The comforting touch was calming, it made him less anxious and afraid. It was like old days, before his father became the Hokage, back when he would play and spend time with them. The good times.

'Maybe dad's right. I...I'll apologize. No matter what the punishment is I'll take it and train for next time. Without the gauntlet. '

Then there was a pull and Boruto felt his headband being taken off.

"You are not qualified to be a ninja."

Those same words quenched the very last spark of hope. In Boruto's mind it was clear as day, his father was the worst. Not only did he publically humiliate him, but he even stripped him of his rank as a ninja.

"Let's go." Naruto placed a hand on his back. "The exam is still underway. We will have a talk later."

Boruto shoved his fathers hand off of him."Later!? You'll talk to me later?!"

"Boruto, calm down…"

"No, I'm not going to calm down! You always do this, it's always 'Later', but that never happens!" Boruto vented his pent up frustration."You sent me a fucking email instead of congratulating me in person!"

"Watch your mouth!" Naruto vent in to grab his son, but Boruto dodge it.

"What are you going to send one of your clones to talk to me me too? Like you did for Hima's birthday?" He growled the last part."You haven't taught me a single thing! Everyone else had their parents train them and you didn't even come to our birthdays!"

"That's not true I tau..." Naruto began, but was cut off by the angry teenager.

"No you didn't! I learnt taijutsu from grandpa and Aunty. Shadow clone and the rasengan I was taught by brother Konohamaru. Even mum and uncle Sasuke taught me more than you! He even had time to train both Sarada and I and you didn't!"

Naruto's anger was starting to be replaced by sadness. Did his son really think so low of him?

"You're not my dad, you're the Hokage!"

Naruto felt like someone stabbed a rusty jagged kunai trough his heart. It hurt more than the chidori through the lung, more than losing his arm and almost as much as wen Pervy sage died. He failed. Not himself, but his family. 'How did it get to this point? I thought...I didn't realise...I guess I'm not even myself anymore, breaking my own nindo.'

"As amusing as this all was, I believe you have something of ours." Came a voice above the stadium.

Everyone looked at the source and saw two floating figures clad in white. One of them was large and held the other on his shoulder. They were too high up for anyone to see clearly, besides a Hyūga.

Naruto pushed Boruto behind him and took a battle stance. These two looked exactly like the people Sasuke described. If it was them then they would need to evacuate the premise immediately if their power was comparable to Toneri.

He looked around, the stadium was filled with civilians and children. It would be difficult to fight them at all here, any amount of damage would cause casualties. Not to mention that his and Sasuke's children were in the center of it all. The civilians shouldn't be that big of a problem if he kept the assailants attention on him, the ninjas amongst them would take care of things. Only problem were the people on the arena floor, Boruto can't keep up and he would be a liable target if he tried to run, same went for everyone else.

They landed with such force that the ground crumbled underneath them. The shockwave knocked everyone, besides Naruto and Sasuke, to the ground. The aforementioned ninjas wasted no time and caught their children and grouped near the exit.

"We finally found you, fox." The smaller of the Ōtsutsuki clan members said, jumping off of his companions shoulder. "How about you make it easy for us and come peacefully. I'd rather not waste time you as we did with the bull."

'Old man B! What did they do him!?'

"Boruto, Sarada as soon as the fight starts run. Don't try anything, just go." Naruto half whispered.

"What was that, fox?" Momoshiki said next to Naruto's ear,"I didn't hear it."

With a single kick he sent the Seventh Hokage and his Shadow flying. While Neither Boruto nor Sarada were directly attacked, both of them felt as if Metal got rough during sparring again. They were pushed to the side, breathless.

'What just happened, he was way over there.' Boruto thought as he scrambled to get up.

"I...I couldn't follow him with my Sharingan!" Sarada breathed,"He's so fast!"

"So that's how he was able to fight us." In a moment the Ōtsutsuki clan member was crouching in front of Sarada, without her registering his movements again. He was centimeters from her face, looking at her uncomplete sharingan.. "Hm, yours look different. Incomplete?" He grabbed her by the neck. "Nonetheless I can still make use of them, this planet does make for some interesting mutations."

"Let her go!" Boruto roared and released the whole clip of jutsu scrolls.

"Pathetic." Momoshiki spat and raised his hand, revealing an eye on his palm. Without even blinking, any of his eyes, he absorbed the jutsus. "Never expected much from you humans, but his was… Where did you get those eyes!?"

Before taking a single step towards the disgraced ninja he was kneed in the side of the head by the Hokage. If it weren't for his accomplice catching him, he would have likely gone through the stadium and continued at a similar velocity.

"Kinshiki," He spat blood and placed a hand on the area he was hit, "Kill everyone."

Authors Note:

I will post smaller chapters for now until I get better at it. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thank you.


End file.
